The Christmas tree
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Jill and Eustace are off to find the perfect Christmas tree.


King Edmund, the Just was walking around Cair Paravel one day when he ran into . "Hullo! What's this?" Ed asked himself, for Mr. Tumnus was carrying a big box. "Oh! Good afternoon, your Highness." Mr. Tumnus greeted Edmund warmly. "Uh...need help with that box, Tumnus?" Edmund offered. For it looked rather heavy. "Oh would you? Yes, please." Mr. Tumnus said in plea. So Edmund held up one side of the box while held onto the other. "Where to?" Edmund asked. "The grand ball room." Said . So, he and headed to the ball room. "I say, this box is quite heavy, what's in it?" Edmund asked. "Christmas ornaments." explained. "Why are we brining them to the ball room?" Ed asked out of curiosity. "Why, for the Christmas party, didn't you know?" Tumnus explained. "When was this decided?" Ed asked as they entered the ball room. "By Queen Lucy, this morning." explained as him and Edmund set down the heavy box onto the floor. Edmund stretched his arms in the air. "Infact, Eustace and Jill, headed out to get a tree earlier this afternoon, I wonder if they found one yet?" Tumnus thought outloud.

"Scrubb, we've been walking around these woods for a half hour already! Can't we just pick one?" Jill whined. Eustace looked at her and smiled. "No," He said. "it has to be perfect, one where everyone at the party will be impressed with." He said. Jill sighed at her determind friend. "But, after the party they're just gonna throw it out anyways." She pointed out. "Yes, but still..." Eustace said looking up at all the trees. "I give up!" Jill moaned sitting down on a stump. "I think I found the perfect tree!" Eustace sclaimed. Jill looked up to see Eustace standing next to a tree. He was right, it was nice. It was dark green, not to tall and not to short, Jill could just imagine it in the ball room dedcorated with ornaments. "We should cut this one." Said Eustace. Jill nodded and got onto her feet. "Yes, lets!"

Eustace got hold of the ax and swung it at the tree. He grunted and did it again, untill it fell down. "Alright, Pole, help me put it into the wagon." Said Eustace wipping sweat off his fore-head. "Alright." Jill said getting the wagon. They pulled the tree into the wagon and sat down on a log. "Phew! I'm pooped." Eustace exclaimed. Jill was breathing rather loudly, a sign that she was tired aswell. "Pole?" Eustace said after awhile of silence. Jill looked up at him. "Yes?"

"How are we going to pull the tree back to the castle?" Eustace pointed out. Jill groaned. "Eustace!" Jill used his Christian name, a sign that she was annoyed. He stood up. "Don't worry, I can fix this." He assured her walking towards the wagon. He grabbed the handle and managed to push it an inch. He huffed. "Alright, you push from the back, and I'll pull." He said. She walked towards the back of the wagon and pressed her hands onto the edge. "Ready?"

Jill nodded. "One...two...three!" Scrubb exclaimed. With all her might, Jill pushed and he pulled, but they soon stopped only after making it about 5 inches. "This is useless! We might aswell go back to the castle and get one of the minotuars to help us." Jill suggested. "Alright then, you go, I'll stay here for when you get back." He addressed. Jill shook her head. "No, not me, I don't know my way back from here. It will have to be you." She observed. Eustace looked around. "Now that I think about it...I don't know the way back from here, either." Eustace admitted. Jill huffed and crossed her arms. "So now what do we do?" She asked. Eustace sat back down on the log. "Wait." He shrugged. "Wait?" Jill fired. "Your simply mad! We could be out here forv hours before somebody decides to look for us!" Eustace remained silent on the log. Jill sighed, giving in and sat next to him. "Fine, you win." She mumbled. Eustace chuckled. "Good, and in the meantime..." He said fishing in his pocket. "Peppermint?"

"Oh! It's been two hours! Where could they be?" The youngest Queen fretted. "I'm sure they're on their way back?" Peter suggested. "Ooh. This is awful! I do hope they're alright. Perhaps we search for them?" She suggested. "I'm with Lucy, the later it gets the colder it shall be." Said Susan. "I'll go get the horses ready, Peter and I shall go, you girls stay here incase they come back." Edmund was gathering his coat and boots on. "Good idea, Edmund." Lucy beamed. Peter put his sword into it's scabbard and his sheild over his back. "We should be back before the nights fall." Peter informed the girls. "We will be here." Susan promised. And with that, the two kings headed off.

Jill shivered as the air grew colder. "I say, Scrubb, shouldn't we try and find our way back? And leave the tree?" Eustace looked at the tree then back at Jill. "Alright." So they both arose from their seats and tried their best to find their way back.

It's been about several minutes since they sztarted walking. And the air grew colder and the skies darker. "Oh! What if we never find our way back?" Jill sniffled. Eustace sighed. "Oh, Pole. Not now!" He growled. He didn't mean for it to sound as harshly as it had. But he was cold, tired and just wanted to get back to the castle. So having Jill crying beside him didn't help. A small sniffle came from Jill as she tried to calm herself down. Eustace felt bad and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry. Sorry for being beastly. We're both tired..." He sighed. Jill wiped away her tears. "Ooh, but I'm no help. I'm a pest, and you know it." Jill protested. Eustace chuckled slightly. "Your not a pest your...just Pole."

Jill smiled a little. "By gum! Here we are!"

Up ahead laid the beach and further in was Cair Paravel Jill sighed with releif. They were warmly greeted by Lucy and Susan along with the other Narnians. "I shall get some blankets!" exclaimed running off down the hall. Lucy smiled. "We're glad your ok!"

"Yeah...where's Ed?" Eustace asked looking around. "He and Peter are out looking for you two." Susan explained. "For how long?" Pole asked feeling a bit guilty. "Only about half hour ago..." Lucy trailed off.

"I hope they're ok."

Peter and Edmund were looking down at the wagon with the tree in it. "They are no where in sight!" Peter looked around. Edmund took out his electric torch he had since London. He pointed it around and noticed foot tracks on the snow leading farther into the woods. Ed smiled feeling releaved. "They must have found their way back." The high king jumped onto his horse. "Well, let us go see."

They rode off into the night towards the castle.

They were releaved to see Jill and Eustace safe inside. After the laughters, tears of releif things were quiet. And Tumnus spoke up. "So...no tree this christmas then?" Pole and Scrubb shook their heads. "No, sorry."

Ed smiled. "Actually, we brought something along the way." He motioned towards one of the minators who walked into the room pullung in their tree. The children's faces lit up. After setting it up and decorating it, everyone stared at it in awe. Jill smiled. "You were right Scrubb," her curious friend looked over to her. "This really is the perfect tree."

~End~


End file.
